


Saints and Sinners

by JediCandii



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Catholic School, Cocky bouncers, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Club, M/M, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Teacher Ian, Teacher Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCandii/pseuds/JediCandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a job in the Catholic high school where Ian works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea on my way home from work. Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's first day at his new job. He and Ian get off on the wrong foot.

Mickey shifted uncomfortably in the hard vinyl chair, trying to find a comfortable position. After about thirty seconds of futile squirming, he gave up and surreptitiously checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall behind the older blonde secretary. He hadn’t even been back inside a school building for five minutes and he was already waiting to see the principal. Fucking typical. He wished he would have never gotten out of bed this morning, especially after that ginger moron almost ran him down when he was crossing the street. School didn’t even start for another week, he really didn’t see why he needed to be there.

He had just made up his mind to go ask what the fuck was taking so long when he heard a voice crackle through the intercom. “Donna, please send Mr. Milkovich in.”

Donna smiled sympathetically and gestured toward the door, indicating that Mickey should head in. He had taken an instant liking to the woman. She looked like the kind of mother he had wished for growing up. The kind that always had freshly baked cookies waiting for her children when they got home from school and who would have never missed a baseball game or a school play. Instead, he had gotten a spaced out junkie who often couldn’t remember how many children she had.

He shook himself out of his reverie and stood, smoothing out his dark slacks and adjusting his tie, trying to make it seem less like a noose. He hoped that he hadn’t sweated through his button down. That was not the first impression he wanted to make. Nothing to be done about that now. Mickey walked towards the door and tapped lightly on the frame.

“Come in,” called a voice from the other side of the closed door. Mickey steeled up his courage and pushed open the door with all the enthusiasm of a man on the way to his execution. 

Seated behind a large desk was a tall man with dark hair making notes in a folder. When he heard the door swing open he closed the folder and stood up, coming around the corner to greet Mickey.

“Ah, Mr. Milkovich,” the man said. “My name is Father James Morgan, but everyone calls me Fr. Jay, and I am the principal of St. Mary’s Academy. Please take a seat and we can commence with your orientation.”

Mickey sat in the only chair in the office that wasn’t covered with books and papers after taking a longing look back towards the door. For a split second, he contemplated sprinting back the way he had come until he remembered how thoroughly Mandy had threatened to kick his ass if he fucked up on his first day. He liked all of his limbs attached just the way they were, thank you very much, so he guessed he had no choice but to sit down and shut up.

Fr. Jay rummaged around in a cabinet set against the wall opposite his desk, eventually coming up with a folder with the school crest emblazoned across the front. He slid the folder across the desk and took a seat opposite Mickey. After putting on a pair of wire rim glasses he opened his own folder.

“Now, Mr. Milkovich, as I’m sure you know, we here at St. Mary’s take the education and well-being of our students very seriously. Because of this, I was a little hesitant to hire you, but your resume was impeccable and all of your references spoke very highly of you. Just be advised that we expect all our faculty and staff to adhere to a strict moral code of conduct, both on and off campus. And if you refuse to get those crude knuckle tattoos removed, make sure that they are covered while you’re on school ground. No exceptions.”

Mickey stopped picking at the folder in front of him and slipped his hands into his lap, embarrassed. He made a mental note to beg Mandy to pick some bandages up for him at the drugstore.

“...relationships between teachers are not encouraged, but are also not expressly forbidden. If you do decide to enter into a relationship with another member of the faculty, make sure that you’re discreet about it.” Mickey startled back to attention with those words and realized that his mind had wandered and hoped that he hadn’t missed anything important. He glanced up and noticed that the priest had paused in his monologue, obviously waiting for some sort of comment or reassurance.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Fr. Jay. I don’t do relationships,” Mickey assured the principal.

The priest looked relieved, which Mickey found to be extremely funny. The guy probably wouldn’t be so okay with that fact if he knew the reason Mickey didn’t do relationships was because he picked up random guys at bars and fucked them in the bathroom or back alley. The Catholic Church generally frowned upon casual sex, especially the homosexual kind.

“In addition to their teaching load, all teachers are expected to be faculty advisor to a club and chaperone at least one school dance or retreat. There are signup sheets in the faculty lounge.” Fr. Jay closed the folder in front of himself and took off his glasses, placing them neatly on the desk on top of the folder.

“I believe that just about covers everything, unless you have any questions.”

Mickey shook his head and got quickly to his feet, eager to get out of the cluttered office.

“No, sir, I think you’ve answered any questions I might have had,” Mickey said while holding his hand out for the priest to shake. Just then, Donna’s voice floated through the intercom, “Mr. Gallagher just arrived. Shall I send him in?”

Fr. Jay pushed the button and answered in the affirmative. Mickey had just enough time to wonder who the fuck ‘Mr. Gallagher’ was, and why he was being sent into the office before the door opened and a tall redheaded man wearing track pants and a polo with the school’s mascot embroidered over the breast pocket walked in.

“You!” Mickey couldn’t help but exclaim. The man looked at him, confused.

“Oh, good, you two have already met.” The principal looked pleased.

“Met? Not exactly. This fucker blew through a red light in front of the school and almost ran me over. That’s why I was late for our appointment.” Mickey could feel his temper rising and had to remind himself that this was his place of employment and it wouldn’t look good for him to get into a fight with a fellow teacher on his first day. That would probably go against the code of ethics Fr. Jay had mentioned.

The man looked puzzled and replied, “I don’t remember this at all, Fr. Jay.”

Mickey scoffed. “You fucking wouldn’t. You were too busy texting on your phone to pay attention to stupid little things like pedestrians and traffic laws.”

Fr. Jay cleared his throat and stepped between the two men, cutting off any reply the taller man might have had. “Mr. Milkovich, I would kindly ask you to refrain from using that kind of vulgar language while on school property, regardless of whether there are students here or not. Ian, I believe we’ve had multiple conversations about your driving, please make sure you’re more careful in the future. Now, I believe the two of you may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let’s put that business from this morning behind us and start over. Please shake hands and introduce yourselves like gentlemen.”

When it was obvious Mickey wouldn’t make the first move, the other man reached over and grabbed his hand. “My name is Ian Gallagher, gym teacher and head football coach for the Bears. Pleased to meet you. And what’s your name?” Ian gave what Mickey assumed he thought to be a charming smile, but it just made Mickey want to punch him in his teeth.

Mickey grunted and returned the handshake halfheartedly. “Mickey. Math teacher.”

“Oh, a man of few words,” Ian said. “I love a challenge.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and turned towards the principal. “Am I free to go? I would really like to go set up my classroom and finish up lesson plans.”

“Of course, of course. Ian is here to take you on tour of the campus and answer any questions you might have.”

Mickey looked at him blankly. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s your mentor,” Fr. Jay replied. “He’s going to be working closely with you during your first year of teaching to make sure your transition into our family is seamless. He’ll be your go-to if you have any questions.”

Of course, Mickey thought, that would be just his luck. He was stuck with the person who almost killed him that morning for a full school year. He opened his mouth to ask if he could get a new mentor, but then thought better of that idea. It felt like showing weakness, which was something a Milkovich would rather die than do. He would just have to man up and deal with this pain in the ass. It was only for a year, it couldn’t be that difficult, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, Mickey was regretting that decision. Ian had dragged him up and down the school, showing him everything from the teacher’s lounge to the football field, the gym to the chapel, all the while keeping up a steady stream of commentary. He didn’t know why he would ever need to know where the boiler room was, or what the names of all of Ian’s siblings were, but Ian had told him anyway.

“Yeah, so I was in the ROTC program when I was in high school, but then something happened, so that was no longer in the cards. I went through a pretty dark period, but my sister Fiona and best friend helped me get my life back together. After that, I decided I wanted to become a teacher. How about you? What’s your story?”

Mickey stopped walking and glared at Ian. “Look, Gallagher, I don’t know what you think is gonna happen here, but I promise we’re not going to become buddies. We won’t be exchanging friendship bracelets, or braiding each other’s hair. We don’t need to swap life histories or talk about shit like when our first times were. This is going to be a strictly professional relationship, and barely even that if I have anything to say about it.”

Ian took a step back, raising his hands in placation. “Sorry, Mick, I was just trying to make conversation. Get to know the newest teacher here. But if you really want to know, my first time was when I was fourteen, with Roger Spikey.”

“Wait, you’re gay?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

“And, like, the other teachers and parents know? And they’re fine with it?”

“There’s the occasional small minded person, but the administration is very supportive in those types of situations. Why do you want to know anyway? You gay too?”

New job be damned, that time Mickey really did almost hit him. Instead, he spun on his heel and stalked down the hall. Ian stood there for a second, dumbfounded, before regaining his senses and hurrying down the hall after Mickey. When he caught up to the other man, Ian reached out and clamped a hand onto Mickey’s shoulder to halt his progress. Mickey whirled around, fists raised and lashed out. He would have hit Ian square in the jaw had he not stepped to the left and grabbed Mickey’s hand in his own.

“Whoa there, slugger, it’s just me.”

Mickey snatched his hand back as though he had been burned and angrily responded, “Don’t. Touch. Me. Ever.”

“Duly noted,” Ian replied, then frowned. “Is all this because of that gay comment? Look, it’s no big deal. Most people around here don’t even care.”

“I don’t know what fucking world you live in, but I am not gay. Don’t you ever say that shit to me again. Now just tell me what my room number is and I’ll be on my way.”

Ian told him the number, and gave him general directions to the wing in which the room was located. Mickey was halfway to the staircase before Ian had even finished speaking and disappeared down the steps like he couldn’t get away fast enough. Ian stood in the middle of the hallway and scrubbed his hands through his hair, frustrated. The more he thought about what had transpired, the angrier he became. It was going to be a long year, that was for damned sure. He needed someone to talk about this with, so he made his way down the hall, towards the nurse’s office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey bitch about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long! And that it's so short. I've been working a lot lately so I haven't had too much time to write. But I'm almost done with another chapter so fingers crossed that I can post it later this week.

Ian paced angrily around the nurse’s office, picking up items, then setting them down carelessly while Vee looked on with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

“I mean, who the hell does he think he is? Who’s that rude to someone they just met? Someone who they have to work with for an entire year?” Ian ranted while almost knocking over a jar of cotton swabs. Vee reached out and snagged it before the glass could shatter against the linoleum, then turned to glare at Ian.

After setting the container down, she pointed one stiff arm towards the chair next to her desk. If it would have been anyone else, Ian would have ignored them and kept mouthing off. But Vee was giving him her patented death glare. The one that said she was done with his shit so he had better shut up if he knew what was good for him. Growing up, whenever he or Lip didn’t want to listen to Fiona, she would call Vee to come over and she would glare at them like that.

There was only one time he hadn’t listened after being on the receiving end of that look and he had nightmares about what had happened to this day. He felt sorry for Kev; that loveable doofus got that look more than anyone ever should. He was surprised Kev hadn’t turned into a quivering pile of goo yet. Somewhat fearful for his life, Ian sat down in the chair and looked at Vee resentfully.

“Don’t you look at me like that, Ian Gallagher. You’re going to sit there, not touch anything and listen to what I have to say, even if you don’t like it. And I’m pretty sure you won’t,” Vee said while settling herself down behind her desk.

“Yes, this Mickey guy was rude. But you certainly didn’t help matters. I mean, you almost ran the poor guy over on his first day of work, for God’s sake. Not exactly a warm welcome to his new job. It’s a miracle he didn’t turn right back around and go home.” 

Ian opened his mouth to protest and Vee help up one hand. “Boy, don’t you interrupt me. You’ll have your turn to speak. Now where was I? Ah, yes.

“And you kept making smart ass comments. You’re not as charming as you think you are when you do things like that. In fact you’re not charming. At all. And you can’t just ask a person if they’re gay the first time you meet. Honestly Ian, I don’t know how you turned out as clueless as you sometimes are. It certainly isn’t Fi’s fault. Or mine. I blame Frank and Monica.”

Vee paused in her monologue and Ian took the opportunity to ask sullenly, “Are you finished attacking my character now? Can I defend myself?”

“I’m not sure what defense you might have, but I’m eager to hear the excuses,” Vee replied.

“Well, first of all, the only reason why I was looking at my phone was because I had just gotten a text from Adam. The asshole texted me to break up with me. He’s been screwing his teaching assistant for the entire semester and they decided to elope. The coward didn’t even have the balls to break up with me face to face,” Ian said bitterly, a mix of emotions flashing across his face.

“I never liked him anyway,” Vee said, standing up and crossing in front of the desk to give Ian a fierce hug. “You were too good for him.”

“Liar,” Ian choked out, trying not to cry. “You loved him. You started planning our wedding in your head after the first time you met him.”

“True,” Vee admitted. “But it doesn’t matter now. He cheated on you and broke your heart, so that makes him persona non grata. Say the word and I’ll have Kev get together some of the guys from The Alibi to mess him up a little. Us South Side trash gotta stick together. Fuck with one of us and you fuck with all of us.”

“Thanks Vee, but that’s not necessary. I just want to move on and forget he ever existed.”

“Well, in that case, I’m calling Fi and we’re going out tonight! There’s a new club in Boystown I’ve been dying to try, but I haven’t had a reason to go out. Helping you find your next Mr. Right is the perfect excuse. Let me just text Kev and tell him he has to stay home with the girls tonight.”

“Vee, you really don’t have to do this.” Ian’s protests fell on deaf ears as Vee had already pulled out her phone and was in the process of dialing Fiona’s number so they could discuss what they were wearing later that night. Ian sighed and pulled out his own phone to text Lip. He would need back up if he was going to survive the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mickey unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his sister, praying she wasn’t home. Or at least that her boyfriend-of-the-week wasn’t there with her. After the day he’d had, he was in no mood to listen to his baby sister being fucked by some random guy. All he wanted to do was get drunk and sulk in peace.

After struggling to disengage his key from the lock (the damn thing always stuck), Mickey threw them into the bowl on the table next to the door and toed off his shoes. He then headed immediately to the refrigerator to grab a beer. The fridge mysteriously contained no alcohol, even though he knew there had been a full six pack in there when he had gone to bed the night before. Sometimes he really hated living with his sister.

“MANDY!” he bellowed. “Get your skank ass out here!” When his sister didn’t immediately appear, he stalked over to her closed bedroom door and began pounding relentlessly. The door cracked open a sliver and Mandy peered blearily out. 

“The fuck, Mickey? I was trying to sleep, asswipe. I just got off a double shift like an hour ago. You try working the graveyard shift, then being forced to work breakfast because your boss decided to fire like six people in a week and we’re short handed in the mornings.”

“Where the fuck is all the beer?” Mickey asked, unsympathetic.

“Really? That’s what you fucking woke me up for? I drank it. Which I’m sure even you could have figured out on your own. Why do you even need a beer in the middle of the afternoon? Was your first day that bad? Don’t tell me I have to kick your ass. I’m too tired for that right now.”

Mickey raked a hand through his hair and sighed. “Yes, it was that fucking bad. I almost got run over crossing the street and the idiot who did it is my mentor. So I have to work with him all fucking year. And he asked me if I was gay. Do I look fucking gay to you? Remind me why I decided it was a good idea to take a job at a Catholic school? I’m an atheist for fuck’s sake.”

“Well, the money is shit compared to what public school teachers make, but it’s in a better neighborhood than the one where we grew up, so hopefully you won’t have to deal with juvenile delinquents like the ones we were.”

Mandy paused, then her eyes widened as the first part of Mickey’s diatribe sunk in. “Wait, you almost got run over? How?”

“What do you mean how? I was crossing the street, some moron thought his phone was more important than paying attention to the road and I almost ended up roadkill. There aren’t really many ways it could have gone down. But back to the question at hand; what are you going to do about the beer situation?”

Mandy sighed and rolled her eyes. Men and their one-track minds. “I’ll replace it, okay? Just as soon as I get more than an hour of sleep. Actually, I have a better idea! You should come out with me and my friends! There’s a new club we’ve been wanting to hit up. I’ll even buy your drinks the whole night.”

“Why the fuck would I want to do that when I could stay at home and drink for free anyway? Clubs and their shitty ass music and overpriced craft beers aren’t my scene. Give me a dive bar or my own couch any day.”

“Well, for one, if you go to a club you might have the chance to get laid. Maybe if you got some you would be less pissy all the time.”

“Fuck you, I’m not pissy,” Mickey replied automatically.

Mandy snorted disdainfully. “Like hell you aren’t. It’s like living with a cactus.”

“Ay, bitch, fuck you,” Mickey said as he stalked over to the couch and flopped down, turning on the television. Mandy smiled sweetly and flipped me off before disappearing back into her room.

“Be ready at 8 to go out. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Mickey flipped his sister off right back and even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it through her closed door it still made him feel better. He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how to get out of this. His sister could be a stubborn bitch when she wanted to be, so short of him dying a gruesome death in the next few hours he was pretty sure he was screwed. And he wouldn’t put it past Mandy to figure out a way to revive him and still force him into this unwanted sibling bonding.

He stood up and went into his room to get his stash of weed. Mandy had better not have used up all of his good stuff along with his beer, because there was no way he was going to any club sober. If she had he would have to suffocate her in her sleep. Hmmm, another way to get out of tonight. And the jail time might even be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go to the same club. But do they see each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, with the long time between updates. So sorry!! But I just started a new job that's actually using my degree, so yay for that!

Fortunately for Mandy, but unfortunately for Mickey, he did not have any reason to commit homicide earlier that day. So he found himself standing outside of a club called Monkey Bones with his sister and a group of her airhead friends from the diner where she worked. The sun had just gone down but it was still well over 80 degrees out. It would be just his fucking luck that Mandy had dragged him out on one of the hottest days of the year. This club had better be fucking worth it. And what the hell kind of name was Monkey Bones anyway? A fucking stupid one, that’s what kind.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only about half an hour, their group made it to the front of the line and stood in front of the bouncer, a large muscular black man who looked like he bench pressed cars in his spare time. His eyes skipped past Mandy and her friends, something Mickey found surprising since they were all wearing skimpy dresses that barely covered their asses. When Mickey stepped up, the man gave him a lingering look up and down his body and smiled like he liked what he saw.

“Have a great time in there, sugar,” the man said as Mickey as he walked past. “Maybe I’ll try to find you when I’m on break and we can have some fun.”

“Whatever, man,” Mickey mumbled as he entered the club. He was so busy trying to figure out what that comment meant that at first he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. When he finally looked up, he stopped in his tracks, causing several people behind him to bump into him and cuss him out. Normally, he would have had a profane comment to hurl back, but not this time. Instead, he stood there, eyes wide and taking in the sight around him. There were men in skin tight metallic shorts and mesh tank tops dancing on platforms and grinding up against men sitting on couches. There were also posters on all the walls and columns proclaiming that Saturdays were drag night.

Fuck. Mandy had taken him to a gay club. Maybe he would end up murdering her tonight. Mickey marched over to where Mandy stood giggling with one of her friends. He grabbed her arm none too gently and pulled her away from Hannah or Anna or whatever the fuck her name was and over to the corridor that lead to the bathrooms. When he stopped, Mandy ripped her arm from his grasp and shoved him.

“Jesus, asshole, what the fuck is your problem?” she asked while she pulled back her arm to strike him again. Mickey barely dodged the blow and grabbed her wrist on the back swing.

“Normally, I’m against hitting women, but I might make an exception for you so I would calm the fuck down if I were you.”

Mandy opened her mouth to say something, but the look in her brother’s eye convinced her that he was serious so she quickly shut it again.

“Why the fuck did you bring me here?” he hissed.

“Whatever are you talking about, dear brother?” Mandy asked, stifling a laugh.

Mickey looked around to make sure no one was listening before speaking in a near whisper. “What do you mean, what am I talking about?” 

Mandy rolled her eyes and wondered at the sheer stupidity of her brother, not for the first time. She had known Mickey was gay for years, probably even before he had known himself. She knew the reason he had moved out of their father’s house when he was eighteen was because Terry had caught him with another guy. Yet here he was, still trying to lie to her. As fun as this little game where she dropped hints about knowing and he ignored her was, it was way past time for her to put an end to it.

“Jesus, Mickey, cut the crap. I know, okay? That’s why I said maybe you would get laid tonight.”

“Why does everyone keep saying I’m gay today? Read my lips: I. Am. Not. Gay.”

Mandy eyed the concrete wall behind Mickey’s head and thought that banging her head against it sounded pretty good right then. It would be more productive than this conversation was at the moment.

“Yes. You. Are. Mickey, I’ve known since you were like sixteen. I don’t know why you feel like you need to lie to me about it. Look, if you don’t want anyone else to know, that’s your business. Just don’t hide from me anymore. Now here’s fifty bucks. Go buy a drink for yourself and maybe go home with a hot guy. I’ll tell my friends that this isn’t your scene if you pull a Houdini. Just make sure you hang a sock if you take him back to our place. In fact, there’s a hot redhead at the bar who’s totally checking you out.” Mandy winked and waved over her shoulder while she flounced back over to her friends, leaving Mickey standing there with his mouth hanging open stupidly.

`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ian rolled his eyes when he saw the name of the club where Vee and Fiona had dragged him and Lip. Why were the names of all gay clubs and bars so obvious? Like anyone would look at the name Monkey Bones and not know exactly what they were getting into. Granted, it wasn’t as bad as White Swallow, but it was still pretty bad.

When the four of them had finally gotten in, with only a moderate amount of groping from the bouncer, Ian stopped and felt a strange sense of deja vu. While he had never worked in this club before, it felt like he had. There were the dancers in their skimpy clothes on platforms and giving closeted middle aged men lap dances. There was the back room where most of the dancers went to prostitute themselves out for drugs and money, while management turned a blind eye. He shuddered and thanked God that Fiona, Vee and Lip had convinced him to get out of dancing and go back to school. Otherwise he would probably either still be working in a club like this one or sucking guys off in a dark alley somewhere.

As though Fiona could sense his thoughts were going down a dark path, she reached over and grabbed his arm. “C’mon, let’s go get a drink and see if we can find you come eye candy to ogle.”

Vee grabbed his other arm and Lip snagged Fiona and together they snaked their way around the crush of bodies dancing and making out to stand in front of the bar. Ian caught the bartender’s attention and ordered beers and shots of tequila for all of them. After taking his shot, Ian turned around and lazily scanned his surroundings, trying to spot an open table or couch where they could sit. When he got to the area where the bathrooms were, he stopped. A small dark haired man stood arguing with a thin brunette. No way. No fucking way. It couldn’t be him.

Fiona nudged him in the side with her elbow to get his attention and followed his gaze. “See something you like? He’s hot, in a dirty white boy kinda way. You should buy him a drink.”

“What?” Ian asked, startled. “Oh, no, I thought I saw someone I knew, but I guess it just looked like him.” He was lying through his teeth. That was definitely Mickey, but the guy was obviously still in the closet. He didn’t was to out him in front of a co worker, but you had better believe that he was going to give him all kinds of crap tomorrow. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait to go to work in the morning.

Fiona looked skeptical, but then again she always had the uncanny knack of knowing exactly when he was lying. Before she could try to pry the truth from him, though, Lip stood in front of them and motioned that he and Vee had found an empty table. Grateful for the interruption, Ian grabbed Fiona’s hand and pulled her across the club to the rest of their group before she could start asking him questions he really didn’t want to answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mickey felt like an idiot, but he looked over to the bar to see if he could spot this guy that was supposedly checking him out. Just as he thought, there was no one there looking at him. Mandy was just fucking with him. And how the hell did she know he was gay? He had made it his mission to make sure he was discreet about that stuff after he’d nearly gotten beaten to death by Terry that one time. So either Mandy was smarter than he had given her credit for or he was more careless than he thought.

Mickey shrugged to himself. There really wasn’t much he could do about her knowing, but she had better keep her mouth shut about it. He had cut Terry out of his life years ago, but he was still wary about broadcasting his lifestyle. Old habits die hard and all. Plus he never knew when some random person might know Terry and report back to him. Well, at least he was pretty sure no one Terry knew would be caught dead in a place like this, so he was safe here. 

He headed up to the bar to order a beer. Might as well make the best of the money Mandy had given him and use it to get drunk. He was getting something out of this shitty situation. The bar was packed when he got up there and he had to shove his way between a dancer and someone wearing a skintight purple leopard print dress. He tried flagging one of the bartenders down, but both of them ignored him. After half a dozen people who got there after he did were served first, Mickey was well on his way to getting angry enough to reach across the bar and grab someone. Just then, he felt a hand grab his ass and someone slid in next to him. Mickey turned around, ready to deliver on the promise his knuckle tattoos made. A hand reached out and grabbed his fist before he could land a punch, and at that moment, Mickey realized it was the bouncer that had said he would come find him on his break.

“Jesus, kid. You always this jumpy?” the guy asked.

“I am when a random person grabs me. When you grow up south side you hit first, ask questions later. And who the fuck are you calling ‘kid’?” 

The man grinned. “Just messing with you. Name’s Damien. You’ll want to remember that for later when I’m pounding you within an inch of your life and you need something to scream.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. Did these cheesy lines actually work on guys because he pretty much just wanted to punch Damien in the face. “Whatever, man. Not interested.”

“Aw, c’mon. At least let me buy you a drink.”

Mickey had never turned down free alcohol in his life, so he nodded. Damien leaned over the bar and flagged down the bartender nearest them. The man lazily strolled over and nodded at Damien. “‘Sup?”

“Mickey, this is my friend, Jorge. Jorge, Mickey.”

Mickey started. How had he known Mickey’s name? He was sure he never told Damien. As though Damien read his mind, he leaned over and whispered in Mickey’s ear, “Remember, I checked your ID. I make it a point to remember the names of all the hot guys how come in here.”

Jorge looked bored and asked, “What’ll you have?”

“I’ll just have a Coke,” Damien replied, looking at Mickey before elaborating. “I’m just on my break. Can’t have anything stronger. What about you, Mick? What would you like?”  
“You got beer?” he asked.

“We have Bud, Coors, Miller, Yuengling, Rolling Rock, Leinenkugel, Fat Head and Great Lakes. You wanna be more specific?” Jorge asked snidely.

“How about beer?” he responded.

Jorge rolled his eyes and filled a glass with beer from the tap closest to him. He set down the glass harder than necessary, and some foam sloshed over the side and onto Mickey’s hand. 

“Here ya go,” Jorge said while taking the money from Damien and stomping away to make change.

Damien turned around and leaned lazily against the bar, sipping his drink in what Mickey assumed he thought was an enticing fashion. Mickey just thought he looked stupid.

“So, you from around here? What do you do for a living?” Damien asked. Mickey grunted. 

In response, Mickey sipped his beer. “Look, man, I’m not really into chit chat.”

“A man of few words. I like that,” Damien said, grinning. “So you just wanna get down to it? I have 15 minutes left on my break. I promise I can make it worth your while.”

Mickey swallowed his beer thoughtfully. He really didn’t like this guy at all. He was smarmy and full of himself. But it had been a long time since Mickey had gotten laid, and that was an itch he needed to scratch, and Damien looked like he would be a decent fuck. Plus there was no one that he knew in here besides his sister, and she would keep her mouth shut, so what could be the harm? Fuck it, it was worth the risk.

“Let’s do this,” he told Damien, setting down his glass and allowing Damien to lead him towards the back alley. “But you had better be as good as you promised.”

“Sugar, I’m so much better,” Damien promised.

On the other side of the club, Ian watched this exchange with an amused expression. He could not wait until work tomorrow. He would like to hear the explanation Mickey came up with to explain away this turn of events. Not gay his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that Mandy was smarter than the writers gave her credit for, so that's why I had her figuring out Mickey was gay. And credit to my wonderful friend Stephanie for coming up with the awesome name of the club!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a really poor job of updating this. I promise I'm going to try to do better.

Ian practically skipped through the doors to the school in the morning. Or at least he would have, were he not nursing a massive hangover. Somehow Lip had talked him into six tequila shots. And then Fiona had made it seem like a good idea to go back home and kill a whole case of beer between the four of them, plus smoke a whole bunch of weed. A few years ago, he would have been able to do that and still be good to go to work. Now he was dragging, and the two giant cups of coffee and handful of aspirin he had washed down for breakfast was doing nothing to help the pounding in his head. Getting old sucked, and he was barely into his mid-twenties. He shuddered to think of what this might feel like in another twenty years. 

The only thing that had made him drag his sorry self out of bed this morning was the promise of being able to harass Mickey about seeing him at the club the night before. Well, that and the fact he didn’t want Vee to give him shit about not being able to handle a night out anymore. He didn’t want her to think that she could drink him under the table, even though she really could. He had his pride, after all.

After throwing his coat and bag in his office, he headed down the hallway towards the nurse’s office. As a gym teacher, he didn’t see why he had to come in before the school year started. What was he supposed to do, make sure that all the footballs had air in them? See if the nets were ripped? That would take him about ten minutes, max. But it was in his contract that he had to be at the school before and after the school year, just like all the other teachers. So he went in and spent the day hanging out in Vee’s office, listening to her gush about her kids and complain about Kev, and whatever idiot Fiona happened to be dating.

He walked into the office and plopped down in the same chair in which he had sat the day before. Vee was on the phone, probably with her mom about the kids, but glanced up when he walked in. She took one look at him, rolled her eyes and tossed him a Gatorade she pulled from a bag on the floor. She spoke to whomever was on the line for a few more minutes, then hung up. 

“Jesus, Ian, you look like shit,” she said, shaking her head. “You’d better drink that Gatorade."

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,” he shot back, grinning. “Especially not with me sitting right by you. I don’t want to be burnt to a crisp if he decides to smite you.”

Vee answered that with a roll of her eyes and a light punch on the arm. “I’m pretty sure there are a bunch of other things you could be smote for without me having anything to do with it.”

Ian chuckled and settled back in his chair, sipping slowly from the bottle of Gatorade. “True, true.”

“Now are you going to tell me about this guy you couldn’t take your eyes off of last night, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?”

Ian nearly choked on the Gatorade he had in his mouth. Fuck. Had he really been staring at Mickey that blatantly? He sure hoped that Vee hadn’t actually seen what he looked like. That could make for an awkward school year. Mickey would probably murder him the second Vee said anything about it. That guy was so deep in the closet he might as well be in Narnia. 

 

“Come on, Ian, be the good gay brother of my best friend and gossip with me. I want dirt! I can only take so many dirty diapers and stories about the losers that your sister hooks up with before I go crazy! Like why didn’t you ever go up to him and ask if you could buy him a drink? I’ve never seen you not go after something you wanted before.”

Oh boy. He was in real trouble now. Vee was nothing if not determined, and once she locked onto something she was like a dog with a bone. How was he going to get out of this one? Then it hit him; he had just been dumped! He could play the wounded lover and pretend that he was heartbroken over the breakup. Vee didn’t have to know that he was relieved, that the spark between him and Adam had been gone for a long time. In fact, he had been about to break up with Adam anyway. Sure, it sucked that he had been cheated on, and that he had been dumped via text, but all in all he was more thankful than anything else. But Vee didn’t need to know that. It would be better for the health and safety of all parties involved if she didn’t know, truthfully. 

With a start, Ian realized that Vee was snapping her fingers at him, waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath, getting ready to lie to her face, when he caught movement outside the door to the nurse’s office. Mickey. Avoid and run, an even better solution to this problem. This would give him more time to come up with a better reason. 

He stood up, throwing a hurried “talk to you later” in Vee’s direction as he hurried out the door. “Hey, man, wait up!” he shouted after Mickey. The other man gave no indication of having heard him, so Ian had to use every bit of his height advantage and long legs to catch up. He reached out a hand to clap Mickey on his shoulder, then remembered what had happened the day before and thought better of it. Instead, he got in front of him and blocked his path. Mickey stopped short bare centimeters from crashing into him.

“What the fuck, man?” he griped. “You tryin’ to knock me flat on my ass?”

“Hey, I tried to get your attention, but you ignored me. And I decided it would be a bad idea to touch you, considering our run-in yesterday. I needed to talk to you about something.”

“The fuck could you possibly need to talk to me about? We’re not friends, we have nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Ian replied with a hint of a smile on his face. “I actually think we have a great many things to talk about. Like what you were doing last night.” He didn’t think it was possible, but Mickey’s already pale face grew even whiter. Without a word, he motioned for Ian to follow him and ducked into the nearest empty classroom. No sooner had Ian crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him than Mickey was on him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“Look man, I don’t know what you think you saw, but you didn’t see what you thought you did. My sister and her skank friends talked me into going to that club. I didn’t even know what kind of a club that was until I got through the door.” 

Ian snorted. “How could you possibly not have known that Monkey Bones was a gay club? It’s like the gayest name ever. Okay , maybe third gayest. But it’s still pretty fucking gay.”

“What the fuck is gay about monkeys? Or bones?” Mickey looked so bewildered that Ian had to turn away and pretend to cough in order to mask the laugh that threatened to erupt from his throat. This was going to be fun.

“You mean to tell me you’ve never spanked the monkey before? Or gotten your bones jumped? Hard to believe, since you’re so fucking sexy. You know, I can teach you some really good techniques. I’ll be really hands on in my teaching, make sure you really get off.”

Mickey’s face grew red as he began to realize what Ian was talking about. He also looked slightly nauseous, but Ian noticed the slight stiffening in his pants. Taking a chance, Ian took a step forward so their bodies were almost touching and placed a hand lightly on the other man’s bulge. A slightly dazed, almost sex-crazed, look came over him and Ian started to reach into his back pocket to grab the tiny bottle of lube and condom he kept on him at all times. 

Suddenly, Mickey punched him in the stomach. Surprised, Ian doubled over at the waist and started gasping for breath. While he was still struggling to catch his breath, Mickey stepped closer to him, grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him upright. He brought his face within centimeters of Ian’s, close enough that he could have kissed him, if he had a death wish. Mickey looked so sexy, with his face flushed and his pupils dilated, that he thought about going for it anyway, consequences be damned. 

That thought passed very quickly when Mickey headbutted him. Before he could fully recover, Mickey grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall with the chalkboard, the chalk tray digging painfully into his back. 

“Listen to the words coming out of my mouth, asshole, cuz I don’t like to repeat myself. Touch me again, and I’ll kill you. In fact, if I don’t like the way you’re lookin’ at me, I’ll kill you. Try to kiss me again and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out. Mention anything about what you saw last night to anyone and I’ll cut your nuts off and stuff them down your throat. And just so you know, I get some regular enough that I’ll never be desperate enough to go sniffing around your ginger ass.” With that, Mickey released his grip on Ian and stalked to the closed door, opening it viciously enough that it almost came off its hinges when it slammed into the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A month later, the school year was in full swing, and Mickey was starting to feel more comfortable with working in a Catholic school. Most of the students were eager to learn, there were just a few who were a bit too eager. They had seen too many movies where all the pretty, young student had to do was bat her eyes at the teacher and they would have a torrid affair. What those movies didn’t show was that, in real life, when the parents found out the history teacher was banging sweet, virginal Brittany, they pressed charges and the poor teacher ended up doing time for statutory rape. Mickey knew what they did to rapists in prison, and no fucking thank you. He was not about to sign up for that.

He hadn’t seen Ian since that day after going to the club, but he figured that was more because of mutual avoidance than anything else. That day he had nearly broken every rule he had for himself in regards to sex for what would have probably been a decent fuck, but ultimately not worth the hassle. He still didn’t know what the fuck had come over him that day, he was usually so much more careful. Years of living in fear of Terry finding out and trying to beat the gay out of him had made him overly cautious. His rules were simple but he was strict about following them: don’t fuck anyone where he worked or lived, don’t fuck anyone more than once, and the most important rule of all, don’t fuck anyone he knew. They were straightforward rules that had kept him alive all of these years.

The bell rang right as he was in the middle of teaching his class how to graph a quadratic equation. This was the last class of the day, so most of the students were halfway out the door while he was shouting their homework at them. But not everyone was in such a rush to get out and enjoy a beautiful fall day. There was a blonde girl taking her time gathering up her books. She was pretty, but in a trashy way that almost reminded him of Mandy. At one point she “dropped” her pencil, and bent over to pick it up, allowing Mickey to see her leopard print thong peeking out from underneath her uniform skirt. Mickey just rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards gathering up his belongings. She was about as subtle as a ton of bricks. This was not the first time Karen Jackson had tried to seduce him, but every time he prayed it would be the last.

“Mickey,” she purred in what he could only assume she thought was a sexy voice. “Got any big plans for this weekend?”

“It’s Mr. Milkovich to you, _Miss_ Jackson. And I don’t discuss my personal life with students.” He emphasized the miss, hoping that the formality of his tone would deter her. No such luck. Instead, she hopped up on his desk, making sure to adjust her skirt to show as much leg as possible. Mickey studiously avoided looking anywhere he shouldn’t and turned to erase the board. When he turned back around, she had unbuttoned her shirt, showing a black, lacy tank top underneath and was casually chewing a piece of gum, blowing large bubbles every few seconds. 

“Did you have a question about your assignment? Because if not I’m going to have to ask you to leave my classroom. I need to get home.”

Karen popped her gum and batted her eyelashes at him. “What does a girl gotta do to get some time alone with you?” Mickey glanced nervously towards the door. The last thing he needed was Fr. Jay or someone else in administration walking by now. Even though he had been doing a good job, he didn’t want to take any chances. In a he said, she said type situation, it was the ex cons like him that usually lost. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Time for you to go.” It was all Mickey could do to not pick her up bodily and throw her out the door. 

He must have gotten a dangerous look in his eye, because she immediately stammered out a hasty “Like, for tutoring!” as she slid off his desk and scooped her bag off the ground.

He silently reminded himself that he didn’t hit women, no matter how idiotic they were being, before he replied. “This school has an excellent peer tutoring program. I suggest you go to the guidance office to find out more information. And I have open office hours Monday, Tuesday and Thursday from 3-4. Other than that I can’t help you.”

He barely waited until she was clear of the door frame before he shut and locked the door and headed towards the exit, eager to get away from boy-crazy high school girls and their petty drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was worth the wait!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes back to the club and makes some questionable decisions.

Three hours and at least twice as many beers later, Mickey had forgotten about his dislike of beer and was instead well on his way to being drunk enough to forget his name, like he had wanted. He swiveled around on the stool to check if Damien had appeared since the last time he had taken stock of the bar, almost falling off his stool in the process. Damn, when had he gotten to be such a lightweight? He used to be able to drink that much in an hour, then go joy-riding with his brothers. He shrugged and slid off the seat, heading towards the bathroom. He seriously had to take a piss and hopefully the walk to the john would help him clear his head a little bit. Not enough to be sober, but enough to be able to get it up in case someone wanted to suck him off later. 

Mickey had just stepped up to the urinal and unzipped his fly when he heard the bathroom door open and shut and felt someone step up to the urinal next to his. Just what he wanted to deal with, some gay guy who didn’t observe the rules of the men’s room. He had just opened his mouth to bitch the guy out when a familiar voice said, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Oh, fuck. It couldn’t be. Mickey turned around slowly, praying that the alcohol had dulled his hearing and it wasn’t who he thought it was. But, of course it was Ian. That’s just the way Mickey’s luck was; nonexistent. He scowled and opened his mouth to say something when he realized that he was standing there with his dick hanging out of his pants, looking like a fucking moron. He was reaching down to stuff himself back into his pants when Ian dropped to his knees in front of Mickey and reached out, grabbing his hand and pushing it back down to his side. 

“The fuck?” Mickey managed to choke out, trying to ignore his quickening pulse and hardening dick. Ian reached up and placed a finger over Mickey’s lips while using his other hand to pull down Mickey’s pants and boxers. He shivered involuntarily as the cold air that hit his bare skin and glanced nervously over at the door. This was a little too out in the open for him to be comfortable. 

As if he read his mind, Ian looked up at him and murmured “Don’t worry, I locked the door when I came in. Now shut up and let me suck you off.”

Mickey knew this was a bad idea and opened his mouth to tell Ian just that when Ian took the tip of Mickey’s cock into his mouth and began running his tongue over the slit. He used his tongue to lick a stripe from the base to the tip, then put his mouth back on Mickey’s cock, swallowing him down as far as he could go. Mickey grabbed onto the back of Ian’s head, partially because he needed something to hold onto and partially to help Ian take him as deeply as he could. In the back of his mind Mickey registered that Ian must have just gotten a haircut since the ends of his hair were sharp and poked uncomfortably into his hands. Ian shifted his weight slightly and settled one hand on Mickey’s ass in order to give himself more leverage. Plus Mickey’s ass was damn near perfect and practically begged to be squeezed.

Ian wasn’t able to fit all of Mickey’s cock into his mouth so he wrapped his free hand around the base and stroked while his mouth went up and down the shaft. He pulled his mouth off almost completely and Mickey unconsciously whined from the loss of Ian’s mouth around him but then Ian began swirling his tongue around the tip, licking the pre-cum off. Ian took him down again, this time adding a humming noise and the vibration was enough to send Mickey tipping over the edge.

“Fuck man, gonna come,” he said, gasping out a warning to Ian. He ignored him,continuing to bob up and down and a few seconds later Mickey erupted into Ian’s mouth. Ian licked Mickey clean, then pulled off with a loud, wet-sounding pop. Ian leaned back onto his heels and looked up at Mickey with a satisfied smile.

“Why the fuck are you down there grinning like some demented, homosexual Joker? It’s not like that was the best I ever had,” Mickey growled, his head starting to clear from the alcohol and the afterglow. That was probably a lie, but no way was Mickey gonna cop to that shit. With every passing second the knowledge he had fucked up majorly was becoming more and more real to him. Mickey knew he should try to do some damage control but he just needed to get the fuck out of this bathroom. Instead, he jerked his pants up and brushed past Ian, practically knocking him to the floor in his haste to unlock the bathroom door. He rushed past the angry line of men waiting to be able to get into the bathroom and hurried across the floor towards the door. He had his head down the entire time, so he didn’t notice Damien trying to hail him from near the bar, nor did he see Ian emerge from the bathroom hallway and scan the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of Mickey. No, the only thought on Mickey’s mind at that moment was that he needed to get the fuck out of his place and go talk to his sister. She’d fucked enough inappropriate men in her life that surely she would have some suggestions on how to fix this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had taken way too long to get from the club back to their shared apartment thanks to the god damned El being delayed, so Mickey had worked himself practically into a frenzy. He felt sick to his stomach, and not from all the beer he had consumed that night. What if Ian thought they were doing to date? What if he told someone at school, like his friend Vee? Or even worse, what if he told Fr. Jay? There was that whole no fraternization rule in place, plus Mickey still had a hard time believing that a Catholic school would be so blase about homosexuality.

He was so jittery that he dropped his keys twice before finally being able to turn the correct one in the lock. He dropped them into the bowl on the side table, then stomped into the living room. Mandy was in there, flipping through a magazine and Mickey flopped down onto the couch next to her, announcing “Mands, I really fucked up.”

Mandy placed her finger in her magazine, marking her place before glancing up. “You mean, besides wearing that outfit in public? God, I thought gay men were supposed to have style. And not the homeless person meets dumpster diver chic that you like to rock.” Mickey’s face must have looked serious because she reached over and dropped her magazine onto the table and turned to give Mickey her full attention. “Ok, spill. What did you do?”

Mickey rubbed his hands through his hair, and mumbled, “I fucked Ian.”

“YOU WHAT?” Mandy screeched. “How did this happen?”

“Ok, well I didn’t exactly fuck him, but he gave me a blow job in Monkey Bones’ bathroom. And now I need to figure out how to fix this without losing my job.”

“Well, the best way would be for you to go back in time and un-fuck him, but unless you own a time machine that’s not really an option.”

“Oh, fuck you. If I wanted stupid ideas I would have called up Iggy.”

Mandy snorted. “Please. First of all, you would have to tell him that a guy gave you a blow job. And Iggy would probably tell you to off him.” 

Seeing the look on Mickey’s face, Mandy reached over and punched him lightly. “Not an option! Remember, we’re trying to keep you out of prison, not get you sent there for murder. The way I see it, you have two options. The first one is that you avoid him at all costs. That’s going to be pretty hard, since you work together and it’s a pretty small school. Plus you have that whole mentorship thing, which means that you have to spend time alone together. So I think you’re just going to have to talk to him and tell him that you were drunk and it was a one-time thing that can never happen again. It doesn’t matter if you liked it or not, your job is just too important to put it on the line over casual sex. As a person who’s had lies blow up in her face spectacularly, I can safely tell you that being honest is your best bet.”

Mickey mulled that over for a few minutes, then shook his head. “Nope, I like that first option. Avoidance it is. Thanks sis!” he said as he patted her knee and stood up. Mandy sighed and picked up her magazine. Men were all the same. Morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time friends, but hopefully I made up for my absence with some Gallavich sex! And I hope I wrote that ok, it's my first time writing sex of any kind.


End file.
